


Textbook Tragedy

by Aiskuriimuneko



Category: Monsuno
Genre: Gen, i'm not putting in any character names so the surprise isn't spoiled lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiskuriimuneko/pseuds/Aiskuriimuneko
Summary: "—but i could swear by your expression that the pain down in your soul was the same as the one down in mine."you find yourself enjoying the company of a person you cannot be friends with.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Textbook Tragedy

"Fascinating book, isn't it?" someone asks. "I've read this one quite a few times."

It seems there is a person occupying the chair across from you at the outdoor coffee table. Although you have come for a bit of a break from your usual tasks, you welcome the company.

"Indeed it is," you agree with a nod.

The person smiles at you while nursing a cup of herbal tea between her fingers. She asks to your thoughts on the book you're reading and you allow yourself to converse with the stranger until your phone rings. No doubt it is Petros with a status report on new shipments of Monsuno Essence.

That mission was supposed to take hours. With a quick look at the time display, you realize how quickly the day has gone by without your knowing.

You leave the stranger with a courteous farewell, taking your nearly finished book with you. You spend the next few moments wondering why the stranger had such familiar eyes.

* * *

Those rare chance meetings at the coffee shop turn into more infrequent encounters that transition into scheduled meetings. One book soon become many that later develope into deep, philosophical discussions about the authors' themes and intent. You find it interesting to get a human perspective on the reading materials you enjoy.

She hasn't asked your name, nor have you asked hers. It doesn't seem important.

What does catch you off guard is how much you look forward to these meetings.

* * *

On one occasion, she does ask to your family. She herself has a husband and son.

"I had a wife and son once," you answer, neutral. The woman merely closes her eyes and nods solemnly.

"I see," is all she can say. You both finish your drinks in silence.

* * *

After a couple of weeks, you find it in yourself to ask a question that has been lingering on your mind.

"Surely you must have others with whom you can find meaningful discussions? Your friends perhaps?"

She is a strange one. She is warm and open-minded, quite knowledgeable and speaks with a profoundness that suggests wisdom. You weren't one to push away human interaction, fascinating as they often were – however, you can't help but wonder why she spends so much of her time talking to you.

"That's funny," she smiles like there was never any doubt. "Aren't you my friend too?"

* * *

You have learned of a sacred text known as the Book of the Five Tribes of Destiny. It is very likely that it contains the intricate knowledge about Monsuno Essence that you have desperately been seeking. You go to enlist the help of the Bookman, in order to find the remaining people who would know of the book's secret activation code; Beyal and Mrs. Suno. On your way to the library of Tebab, you happen to find the young monk in the middle of a blizzard storm, waving for help.

How unfortunate must you be, to find your other captive to be the woman you have been befriending for the past few weeks. The irony is not lost on you.

* * *

You approach Mrs. Suno with the ancient book in your hands, a bittersweet look peeking through your usual mask of indifference.

"It seems I have found a new book for us to discuss today. One I am sure you must have read quite a few times," you say with a small upwards tug of your lips. "Care to tell me your thoughts over a cup of tea, my friend?"

An equally pained look appear on Mrs. Suno's face and you can tell the irony is not lost on her as well.

**Author's Note:**

> sad boi hours


End file.
